Futurity
by SlippingSanity
Summary: A weird doglike boy? Scientist? Crazy, demonic cats? Ah, what a life Taichi lives...if only it'd stay so simple. AU fanfic. Taishiro Yamajyou and others to come
1. Chapter 1

SlippingSanity : This is my first ever Digimon fanfic, so tell me what you think! Good? Leave a review! Okay, but needs improvement? Leave constructive critism! Hate it? Leave a flame!

Anime : Digimon

Title : Futurity

Summary : A weird dog-like boy? Scientist? Crazy demonic cats? Ah, what a life Taichi lives...if only it'd stay so simple... AU fanfic

Chatacter one : Taichi YamagiChatacter two : Koushiro Izumi

Pairings : Taishiro (Tai/Koushiro)

Yamajyou (Yamato/Jyou)

May be others, I just haven't thought of them yet.

DIsclaimer : I do not own...

Raiting : T

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"AAHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran, zigzaging through the poeple on the sidewalk. Didn't they see I was running for my life? Why wouldn't they help me? It's not like they couldn't see the danger!

There was nothing in this futuristic world that could justify a baby blue cat with bright yellow eyes! No, it was not a dye job! I've been unlucky enough to get close enough to see the color growing from the roots of that demon spawn!

I run up to my apartment building and instantly key in the password for the house door. The brown door slides open with a mechanic hiss and closes the second I'm in. Finally away from that demented feline!

"Hi Tai," my little sister smiles at me, bending over with her hands on her knees as she looks at me on the floor.

"Hey," I wave from my spot on the floor.

I hear a bark from the couch and smile into the wooden floor, waving.

"Managed to get away from Blue?" Hikari asks in an amused tone as she helps me up to my feet.

"I hope he gets run over," I pout, glaring at the door. I turn to Hikari and raise an eyebrow, "Blue, Kari?"

"Yeah," she answers as she sits on the couch and runs her fingers through the dog's fur, "I see him almost everyday when you come home, so I decided to name him. Not very creative, I know, but it's not like I can give him a proper name without actually knowing him and his personality."

I could think of a few, but I don't think she should hear them.

"Oh," I breathe, taking off my shoes and leaving them at the door before walking into the kitchen for something to eat. Sometimes I really wish Kari didn't love some animals.

I settle for a sandwich and go to my room, the dog following me. I close the door and lock it before flopping down on by bed and taking a bite of the sandwich. It feels nice to have my own room now, instead of sharing one with Hikari. I didn't mind sharing, of course, it's just nice to have a bit more privacy.

"You really should start on your homework," the dog says, jumping up next to me on the bed.

I shrug, sitting up on the bed and running my hand on his back.

"Why are you doing that? I'm not a real dog you know," He complains, but doesn't move.

Oh, about this whole conversation? Think I can communicate with animals? Well, that's not quite true. You see, this 'dog' isn't really a dog at all. Well, he kinda is. Wait, let me start over. Okay, this 'dogs' name is Koushiro. He's not really a dog because he's a boy. He was involved in some sort of underground science experiment, not that he can remember a thing, and it altered him. He can be in this dog form, like he is now (I don't know why pepole by into this. I've never seen a blood red dog before. I mean, I've seen red dogs, but not one that looks like a large drop of human blood.), and he can be in this other form, which is like a human with big dog ears, fangs, sharp nails, and a tail.

Right now that dog form he's in is nudging his nose against my shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you hear your sister? She said your mother is on the phone."

I stand and walk to the phone on my wall, pressing a red button to recieve the call. The small screen next to my phone instantly blinks on.

_"Hello Taichi!"_

"Hey mom!" I smile, walking over to my desk to look like I'm starting my homework, ignoring the obvious snort comming from Koushiro, "What's up?"

_"Well,"_ she frowns, _"I'm gonna be home late tonight, hope you two don't mind."_

"It's okay," I hear through the door, and know instantly that Kari's talking on the phone to. she must have left the screen off when she picked up the phone.

_"Your father called me on my cell. He said to tell you guys he's gonna be late too."_

"We'll be fine," I assure her, actually starting my homework, "I can cook for us." Meaning I'll buy pizza.

_"Okay, I'll talk to you two later! Goodbye!"_ and the screen goes black.

"So what kind of pizza are you gonna order?" Koushiro speaks to me, but I hear Kari speaking through the door.

"Pepperoni?"

"Okay," Hikari answers me, footsteps fading from earshot as she walks away.

I swirl around in the chair, looking at the ceiling. I'm already bored with my homework, and I only did the first problem. If only homework was to practice soccer, then I'd be all over it.

I feel the chair being stopped, and look foward to see two black eyes staring into my brown ones.

"So you decided to change for me? Oh Koushiro, you shouldn't have," I smile, batting my eyelashes playfully. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I'll do your homework for you," Koushiro says, sitting in the seat I was once sitting in before he shooed me out of, "but just this once."

"Thanks Izzy," I thank him, knowing that this won't actually be the last time he does my homework. I don't know, so I shouldn't assume, but I think he actually likes doing my homework. Either that, or he overheard my mom saying something about losing something if I don't do my homework. I didn't pay attention (yes, I know I should have), but that was only because a really important match was on the television!

"Oh, hey!" I look at my bed, only to notice that I'm missing my cover! What the he--oh!

"Nice attire Izzy," I tease, plopping down on my bed and reaching into my dresser drawer.

He blushes slightly, shifting in the seat, not bothering to respond to me. That's what always happens to him when he changes. When Koushiro changes from dog to human-like, he's completely naked. Talk about a shock when I first saw him change form! A naked boy in my bed when I woke up was a very big suprise! He didn't know how he changed, but he practiced and eventually perfected it. The opposite happens when he changes from human-like to dog.

"Tai?"

"Huh?" I blink, standing and walking behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder and looking at him from the corner of my eye, "What is it?"

"I just asked if you were gonna order the pizza anytime soon."

I push away from the chair, walking over to the phone.

"You know," I dial the number, "you could eat the food you have here."

...the feeling of my notebook slapping my face did not feel good.

"I will not consume any of that depleted...stuff, unless I'm dying from hunger. High probability that I won't eat it then," he replies, and goes off on some mumbled rant about chalk passing for food, or something like that.

I shrug and begin to order the pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

SlippingSanity : I would like to thank my rewiewers for reviewing this story, and I would like to thank my readers for taking the time to read this!

To daily : Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and Koushiro lives with in the Yagami household, though he mostly hangs around Tai.

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Koushiro sat at Taichi's laptop, eyes lit with the white glow of light comming from the computer screen he'd been scanning over. His fingers danced rapidly on the many letter keys, mouse clicking numerous times on options he wanted. What was he looking for? The reason he was the way he was. That scientific experiment that changed him. He knew that he couldn't have been born as half-dog half-human, and he wanted to know the reason for him being so now. But nothing seemed to show up. He had clicked on nearly every site that looked even remotely close to combining the DNA of a human and animal, but nothing seemed to show up. Everything was 'so close' or 'done it...keeping under observation...death few months after creation'. The second looked promising, but it couldn't be possible. He'd been living for more than a few months, so whosoever did this to him had to be one of the greatest in their occupation.

"Great..." Koushiro sighed, his middle and ring finger massaging his temples. He'd been no closer than he'd been when he started. It was like walking around the block. You'd walk, see new things, but everthing around you is nothing but a bunch of buildings, and you'd always end up at your house in the end. A nice activity, but you it's always end up in the very place you started from. Koushiro rubbed his palms on a khaki pair of Taichi's pants he wore, a white v-neck short sleeved shirt that Taichi most likely wouldn't fit anymore on as well.

The redhead stood from the computer, stretched his arms over his head, and walked out of Tai's room, going to the kitchen for something to eat. No one was at present at the time, so he could freely walk around the place without a bunch of questions being tossed at him by the rest of the occupants of the apartment. Taichi and Kari were at school, and wouldn't be back for a few hours, Tai's mom had went to visit her sister, and had taken her husband with her, leaving behind a note that said they'd be back around six or seven.

Koushiro looked at the neon blue numbers floating closely in front of the wall. It read tweleve fourty-seven, give or take a few seconds. He resumed his quest for food in the refrigerator. Not finding anything he liked, however, closed it and walked over towards a cabinet on the far right of the kitchen. He reached in the cabinet and withdrew four small cans. The cans were about the size of a container of tuna. Koushiro emptied the contents of the cans in a bowl, grabbed a fork, and mashed the contents together, willing himself to wait until he'd properly prepaired the food before eating. Finally finsihed mashing the food together, he twirled the fork at different sides of the bowl, mixing the different flavors of food togheter. Satisfied, he took the bowl, and sat down on the couch, turning on the television.

"Prodigious!" He happily barked, his tail swinging around happily. His tongue ran across his lips, nearly salivating at the food in his grasp.

A mixture of different brands of dogfood was blended together, the different flavors of processed meat from beef to chicken to turkey to steak assulting his nose and making his stomach growl.

The fork he'd brung with him was tossed to the floor, the bowl shoved in his face as he grabbed the food with his sharp white teeth, chewed it hungrily, and swallowed hungrily, repeating the process.

"Enjoying your food Izzy?" a voice laughed at him.

Said boy nearly choked, stopped eating, removing the bowl from his face and lowereing it into his lap.

"Shut up Taichi," Koushiro said bluntly, not turning to face the boy who he was sure was smiling, hoping he didn't see his blush. He hated his canine cravings.

Taichi laughed at the boy's back. Koushiro, one who boasted from the highest mountain about how he never gave into canine desires, indulging into even one of them.

"What are you doing home anyway?" Koushiro asked, resting on his knees as he turned to face Taichi, the bowl of dogfood in his hands resting in front of him on the back of the couch, "You should be in school!"

"You really shouldn't try to lecture me while you've got food all over your face," Tai smiled, reaching out towards Izzy's slightly red face that was freckled with food.

Koushiro blushed at the gentle strokes of Taichi's fingers as he wiped the dogfood from Koushiro's face, collecting the thick substance on his hand instead.

"There you go!" Taichi said, begining to pull his hand away from the other boy.

Koushiro grabbed his wrist tightly with both of his hands, pulling Tai's hand back towards him. A pink tonuge darted out and begin to lick Taichi's palm, slowly caressing it, slowly licking over the five digits.

"Umm..." Taichi looked at the other, watching as he licked his palm, brung the tonuge back in his mouth, brought it back out, and continued to lick his right hand, repeating the process over and over.

"K-Koushiro," Taichi whispered, feeling odd about the whole licking thing. It felt weird, slightly ticklish at the center of his palm, a bit digusting at the edges of his palms as he felt a thin sheet of saliva collect, some rolling down to his wrist, and...and strangle sensual as he felt andwatched Koushiro lick at his fingers. So many feelings from one activity. "Are...Are you done?" He forced out.

Koushiro blinked once, realization of what he was doing setting in. A yelp of suprise passed out of his mouth as he let go of Taichi's wrist, falling backwards with shock. He could not believe he did that! What-? How-? Why? Well he'd better had come up with a good explaination, because Taichi's expresson is clearly asking what happened.

"I hypothesize that due to the fact your hand had the same scent of the food, I was drawn to it, and therefore, proceeded to...uh..."

"Yeah," Taichi finished, shrugging off his jacket.

"What are you doing home anyways?" Koushiro asked, standing from his fallen position on the floor. He didn't like how ackward it felt in the short amount of silence there was after Taichi spoke.

"Got out early," Taichi responded with a smile, taking off his shirt, "Gotta change and leave though. I havea soccer game" Taichi ran towards his room and closed the door,

Koushiro sighed, sitting back on the couch, bringing the food back into his hands, using his hands to shovel the food to his lips, eating slowly.

"Snap out of Izzy," Tai leaned over the back of the couch, face over the redhead lying on his back. "You licked my hand, big deal. You've done more embarassing things."

"Thanks," Koushiro said flatly, glaring up at the tanned boy, groaning, not really liking the way Taichi was trying to cheer him up.

"No, really! Remember that one time you'd just taken a bath and you shook all of the water on Kari and Miyako when she came to visit!" Taichi looked up towards the the roof, muttering on how that wasn't really embarassing, then looked back down on the dogboy in his clothing, "I know! Remember at the old place, that one time I was digging under me and Kari's bunk bed for my soccer ball and you sniffed my a--"

The pissed off look on Koushiro's face, the glare Taichi was reciving, and the deep growl echoing from Koushiro's throat ended Taichi's little 'cheer up' tactic.

"Get out!" Koushiro barked, chasing Taichi on his hands and feet out of the door.

"First Blue, now you?" Taichi asked over his shoulder, the gym bag over his shoulder hittng his side as he ran out of the door. Tai exhaled and walked on his way towards the steps, calling to Koushiro that he'd be home later.

Koushiro inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The canine instincts were getting on his nerves, making him do things he didn't want to do. Making him act _way_ different than he normally acts. The canine was wild and energetic, whereas he was calm and not very active. It was like he was two different people in one body. But he wasn't. He was Koushiro _mixed_ with a dog, not Koushiro _and_ a dog, meaning that he was gonna do certain actions even if he didn't want to, and have abilities none other would ever have.

He ran into Taichi's room, beginging on his search again. He had to know who did this to him, and for what reason. The clear sound of voices comming from outside the apartment, however, put a stop to those plans. Two girls and two boys were comming. Great.

Koushiro closed all of the programs he'd been working on, stopping on the last internet window and selecting 'History', deleting everything and every site he went to. Koushiro hadn't told Taichi of what he'd been doing on the computer, and wasn't about to let the other find out anythime soon. This was his business and his alone. No sence in worring other people about your problem, right?

The redhead closed the last window and shut down the computer, turning off the screen. He closed his eyes, concentrating on transformation. He bent to the floor and his hands and feet, feeling himself shrink, fingers and toes turning into paws. He felt the slight pricks of blood red fur as it poked out everywhere on his body, the slighty disturbing sounds of his spine and ribs cracked into position, internal organs make small gushing/gurgling sounds as they moved into their new positioning.

Koushiro ran towards the door as it hissed open, five teens whom he'd most likely be taller than if he'd been in his other form walking in. Hikari walked in first, followed by a purple haired girl in glassed he'd come to know as Miyako followed in after her. Behind Miyako walked in a tall boy with golden blonde hair sticking out under a white cap and blue eyes named Takeru, and a smaller boy with brow hair and beautiful green eyes named Iori followed the blonde inside.

"Heya Izzy!" Miyako smiled, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the tall red dog, "How are you doing?" She ruffled his fur. Koushiro barked in reply.

"Hold on, I'll get my camera and we can leave for the soccer game," Hikari yelled to her friends as she ran towards her room.

A few seconds later, and the four of them were out the door, leaving Koushiro alone once again. He sighed, walking into Taichi's room and redressing in the white shirt and khaki cargo pants.

"I've got nothing better to do," Koushiro spoke to himself, grabbing Tai's denim jacket but putting it down, deciding it was hot enough to go without a jacket, a blue and white baseball cap Tai had brought for him, wrapped his tail tightly around his waist, slipped on some shoes and sock and walked out of the door, sniffing out his way towards the soccer game.


	3. Chapter 3

SlippingSanity : Thank you readers and reviewers! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and I might change the summary. A friend of mine suggested it (now if only I knew what to write for the summary...) I just wanted you all to know.

To daily : Thank you for reviewing my last chapter, and yes, this will be a Taishiro. -

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_

* * *

_

_A few hours earlier..._

"You want to open up the search for that mistake? But it's been put to rest!" A female scientist in a long white trench coat on, a mask over his mouth, and safety goggles over their eyes yelled at the other scientist who'd given the order.

The room fell silent at the scientist's outburst, the repeatitive beeping of many different machines hovering in the air like dust blown from a book that hasn't been touched in ages. No one spoke to the scientist for a while, until another scientist, the one who had given the order, began.

"I don't _care_ if it's been put to rest, Maida" She glared at the other, "That 'mistake' is still out there, right? We have to find it and repair it."

"But Madam," a different person spoke, a clipboard in their gloved hands, the person flipping rapidly through the pages, "what could possibly be accomplished by reopening the search? Experiment Alpha X 00-00-01 hasn't been creating havoc sence it escaped."

"Ah, but therein lies the problem." The she began, removing the mask from his lips, a smirk on his features, "It seems Alpha X is more flawed than we thought if it hasn't served it's purpose, correct?"

"Are you crazy!" the female, Maida, demanded, pounding her fist on a nearby machine, "Do you even know what that abomination was created for? Are you trying to start a war? No one in any state, not even in this one, will accept you searching for the Alpha X 00-00-01! When that _thing_ left and disappeared from every trace radar around, everyone was brought peace of mind! It's better off where it is now!"

The woman glared heavily at Maida, but she did not relent. Why should she? This ignorant person stood before her, spouting off nonsence! Did she not know the dangers of what she was searching for?

"Do you not crave greatness?" the female scientist spoke, not wanting the chance to have such an experiment as Alpha X 00-00-01 slip through her fingers, "Do you not wish to acheive the highest medals in life? To take this wild lion in, and create a harmless kitten to the eyes of others?"

"'To the eyes of others'? What do you mean?" Maida asked, taking a small step away from the other.

The female scientist walked towards Maida, stopping a few inches away from her shoes.

"As it sounds, dear." She snapped, and Maida's arms were instantly grabbed by two other scientists, "We don't plan on just finding Alpha X 00-00-01; we plan to activate it!"

Maida gasped, then struggled to get free from the two people holding her.

"You're sick!" Maida yelled as she sturggled.

"Take her out of here, and make sure she keeps her mouth shut. She knows to much."

"Mam," the two men saluted, dragging a screaming woman out of the large room.

A few seconds later a shrill scream pierced the air, followed by a dull thud that seemed to echo around all that stood in the room.

"Heh, dead man tell no tales."

Inside of the ventalation system above their heads, however, crawled an oddly colored cat of blue fur. Golden Yellow eyes widened slightly before glaring at the people below him. The cat turned around, and began to run out the way it came in.

* * *

_Present time..._

The roar of the crowd light into the air like a match, people standing from their seats and cheering as a brown haired, brown eyed boy shot a black and white ball through into the net, further creating a gap between his teams and the opposing teams points. The boy then ran for the ball as it was thrown back out, landing infront of an opposing team member, their shoes kicking the rolling ball over the green grass towards the goal. As the other was running, however, the ball was stolen from his lead, into the lead of a boy with shimmering dark purple hair and blue eyes. The spotted ball was then kicked between the legs of a boy who tried to steal it, towards a boy with wild red hair and goggles on his head.

"Over here Dai!" Taichi called, running along with Daisuke, though he was more off to the side.

Daisuke shook off a boy standing in his way, faking a pass to Taichi, and running past the boy in the opposide direction, leaving him to enjoy the tangy taste of grass. Daichi then kicked the ball over to Ken, who'd run close to the net. Ken kicked the ball, the goalie missing the block, giving them another score.

Taichi gave Daichi and Ken a thumbs up and a wink, recieving a grin fron Daisuke and a smile from Ken. The two of them definately earned their spots on the soccer field. Their attention was grabbed back to the field by a ball passing over head.

Koushiro sat in the middle of the crowd, watching as the game of soccer was played. He loved watching the sport being played, ever since he'd watched Taichi practicing. Of course, it wasn't on the very first time he saw Taichi practice that he came to liking the sport, heck, it probably wasn't even the second, but he had come to love it. Koushiro mainly watched Taichi practice for the pleasure of watching that ball bounce and roll around, but Koushiro soon began to enjoy the sport for more than that. The way Taichi would roll the ball between his shoes, when he kicked the ball into the air a distance and caught it with his knee, bounching it up and down and passing it to the other, kneeing the ball to the air, catching it with his head and boucing it up and down before letting gravity have it's way with the ball, and restarting again.

Yes, Koushiro loved to sit on the roof while Taichi practiced, running around the empty rooftop with the ball on his control. Yes, the ball that was bouncing around on the grass field before him, teasing him, making his black orbs dart around to keep the ball in sight, wanting to chase--

"No," Koushiro spoke to himself, his words drowned out by the sound of people cheering once more, "You will not pursue that ball."

Koushiro stood, wedging through people, determined to leave. He was done with 'doggie Izzy' for today. The instant he'd gotted under the bleachers away from the eyes of others, however, did the sences begin to fill him again. The way the ball moved, the sound of loud bounces as the ball hit the ground. It was hypnotizing Koushiro, telling him to come forth and chase it. Demanding that Koushiro take that ball and run.

And, much to his dismay, Koushiro listened to the ball and it's demands.

A red dog clad in a white shirt that managed to stay on him, though it looked big, and a blue and white baseball cap that seemed to have stayed on him, sprinted onto the field, knocking the ball from it's midair pass with his head, and ran, kicking the soccer ball with him as he did so.

Everyone sat or stood quietly, shocked by this strange dog that has run onto the field, as he continued to run around with the ball, his tail wagging happily from side to side. Soon the quiet sound of shock was replaced with laughter, small protests, and cheers for the dog as he ran away from the soccer players chasing after him.

"Isn't that your dog, Kari?" TK asked the girl standing next to him in the stands.

"Yeah," She nodded, watching as her older brother ran after the red dog, yelling for him to stop.

"Should we help them?" Iori asked with an arched eyebrow as he watched Yolei laughing at the scene before her.

"Don't worry about them," A blonde boy spoke, standing, "They'll be fine."

"Where are you going, Yamato?" Sora asked.

"Nowhere," Yamato shook his head, squeezing inbetween people and disappearing from sight.

A pair of dark eyes gazed slowly from side to side, observing the people in the crowd and their actions. Most people were interested in the field, but others, as he noted, sat in their seats and typed on a floating, neon green device, or the newest laptops.

Jyou rose his left hand, pushing some strands of his blue hair behind his ear. Whispered words were spoken into a hidden communicator in his ear, the person on the opposite end confirming his words and sending a message back to him. Jyou nodded slowly, and removed his hand, ending communication lines. He then reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a small, square, neon item. The second it was released from his fingers, it created a keyboard and a screen. Jyou then began to work.

"You brought your laptop here?" Mimi asked Jyou, a look of disbelief on her features.

"Yeah," Jyou nodded while smiling, "Well, I do need to study more often."

"Yamato to much of a distraction?" Miyako laughed as Jyou blushed at her words.

"Oh! Look!" Hikari pointed at the field, drawing everyones attention towards it.

Taichi picked up speed, eyes wide as he ran from the blue cat who'd came out of, well, nowhere, and began chasing him.

"What the hell, man!" Tai yelled as he ran from the cat, and after Koushiro. He did not like this at all. A dog running with a ball being chased by a soccer player, whose being chased by some stray cat!

"Izzy, stop!" He yelled, though the dog continued to ignore him and run down the block, as they were now no longer on school premises.

"Koushiro!"

Said boy slowed down, comming to a stop. What was he doing? Why was he stealing this ball? This wasn't what he wanted to do. What happened to just watching the soccer game?

He ran into an alley nearby, Taichi not to far behind.

Koushiro sat up against the side of a building, now in his half-human half-dog form, the hat hanging over one ear and over his face, the end of the shirt being tugged downwards to cover himself up. His eyes kept to the ground as Taichi stood over him.

"Sorry," He mumbled, embarassed with himself, "I didn't mean to ruin your soccer game."

"Ah, it's cool," Tai scratched the back of his head, his brown eyes towards the entrance of the one way alley, "They weren't even that much of a challenge. We were ahead of them anyway."

"You shouldn't be so over confedient," Koushiro accidently let slip, a smile now tugging at his lips, "It'll lead to embarassment."

"Says a more-than-half naked boy in an alleyway," Taichi smiled, laughter in his tone of voice.

Koushiro blushed heavily, pulling downward on the white shirt, though it kept on riding up a little in his hands. Hell, Koushiro might as well just let the shirt go for all the good it was doing! (He didn't though. The shirt did cover him up, even if it was starting to get on his nerves.)

"If you knew you were gonna end up naked, why did you change form?" Tai asked, now looking down at the redhead.

Koushiro blushed somehow managed to increase under the other boys gaze, though he ran the question in his mind over and over. Why had he changed? He could still talk to the other in his canine form, so it was irrational, and pretty much unnessary, to shift forms.

The redhead closed his eyes, concentratind on shifting forms.

"I-I can't," He breathed, seeing his pale skin instead of fur, "I can't change!"

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, bending to his knees, his eyes on the other boy as his eyelids scrunched together tightly, his eyebrows furrowing downwards.

"I can't transform into a dog!" Koushiro opened his eyes, unease flowing through him. Sure he wanted to stop shifting forms, but he wanted to be a full human.

His left hand held down the shirt, as his right rose to the top of his head. Yes, on the top of his head still resided dog ears, so shouldn't that mean he should be able to change? Didn't that mean he was still half dog? Didn't that--

_"Calm down."_

Koushiro blinked slowly, staring at Taichi. Had he said something? If he had, what was up with his voice?

_"Listen to me."_ The voice spoke again to Koushiro.

"Who are you?" He asked the phantom speaker.

"What?" Tai rose an eyebrow. What was Koushiro talking about. He knew who he was.

_"Someone who knows you."_

"You know me?" Koushiro asked, raising a finger to Tai's lips so he wouldn't answer.

_"Later. Just know I was the one who blocked your transformation. Don't switch form for the rest of the day. They're after us."_

"After us? Who?"

_"Later."_

"What? You can't do that!" Koushiro complained, though he knew it was no use. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew the presence wasn't around anymore to answer him.

"What's up?" Taichi asked, moving Koushiro's finger from his lips.

The other boy looked up at him, pondering the same question himself. What had happened? Who was that person that claimed to know him, when he himself could not remember a thing about himself? And who was after him - no, them - and more importantly, why?

"Taichi?" Koushiro looked at the other, "How did we come in contact with one another? How did we meet?" Maybe if he was told, he would remember something about his past before Taichi and his family, and figure out who this person whom somehow contacted him through telepathy actually was.

Tai blinked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. He hadn't been expecting that to come out of his mouth.

The brunette sat on the cool ground next to Koushiro, bending his legs up towards his chest, resting his elbows on his knees. Brown eyes rose towards the clouds dotting the liquid blue sky.

"Well, I was out one day with Kari. I was practicing some of my soccer moves in the park, and she watched from her seat on the bench. Let's see, I was about seven years old around the time, and Kari was five."

* * *

Taichi bounced the black and white ball off of his head repeatedly, smiling goofily as his younger sister Hikari laughed and applauded the technique.

"If you like that, then you'll love this!" The seven year old boy smiled, letting the soccer ball hit the grass, running around, proceeding to entertain his sister with different ball tricks he'd learned.

* * *

"Anyway, I was practicing, and I forgot to keep my eye out for the whether, because it started pouring down like hell! The sky was black, lightning flashed, and thunder echoed in our ears. Kari was so scared, she clung to me like I was a life preserver."

* * *

"Here, wear this!" Taichi ordered his sister, placing his coat over her shoulders, pulling the hood up over her brown hair.

"What about you?" Hikari asked with a whine protest. She didn't want her brother to get sick because of the weather.

"I'll be fine!" He smiled at her, though his teeth rattled from the cool wind and water.

Tai took Kari's hand in his own and began running towards their home as fast as their legs could carry them. The wind blew heavily upon them, whipping Tai's unruly hair to and fro, testing the durablilty of the hood over Kari's head.

Puddles splashed loudly under their shoes as they ran through them, Taichi holding tightly to his little sister's hand, slowing when his pace became to fast for her. The two rounded the corner, their apartment building could be seen down the block and across the street.

"W-We're almost t-there!" Taichi called happily over his shoulder, his words stuttered from the cold.

"Okay!" Hikari smiled happily, moreso because Tai was close to getting out of this bad weather. He sounded terrible when he spoke, and was already sneezing as he ran.

The two children were halfway down the block, when a shrill screeching pierced the air, and a car could be seen stopping just before the intersection. Tai sliently prayed, thankful that he and his sister hadn't gotten to the crosswalk any sooner. A loud whining brought him out of his prayer, and his eyes onto a blood red puppy rolled onto it's side on the ground, one paw bent at an odd angle, blood leaking from a sharp scratch on the aminals back, caused most likely from the speed of the car, and the intensity of the animal hitting the moving windshield whipers.

"Shit!" A man yelled from his car, his eyes wide in panic over the incident.

"Hurry up and get back in!" The passanger yelled to him.

The man hopped back in, the loud sounds of the passenger yelling "Drive, man, drive!" echoing in the tow young childrens ears as it sped off into the storm.

"Come on!" Taichi pulled his sister towards the middle of the street, crossing and leaving her on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building, before running back out into the slick-with-rain streets.

"Be careful!" Hikari yelled out to him as she watched Taichi slowly pick the injured puppy from the ground and run back towards her.

"He's not dead, is he?" Hikari asked lowly, tears threatening to spill over the unknown dog if he were to, indeed, be dead.

"No, he's not," Taichi shook his head slowly, watching as the droopy black eyes of he puppy stared into his brown eyes, and close his own. "But we gotta hurry and do something! He's bleeding badly!"

* * *

"Took you upstairs to our apartment, where our parents took us to the vet for your treatment. And, after much begging and crying on Kari's part, you were allowed to live with us," Taichi finished, looking over at the quiet other.

Koushiro stared at the wall of the other building, the information sinking in.

'I almost died?' He asked himself, now no really worried about figuring out who that odd voice belonged to.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for saving my life."

Taichi smiled at Koushiro, standing, walking in front of the other boy and lifting up the baseball cap, ruffling the firy hair beneath it. Koushiro gave him an annoyed look, but the wagging tail gave away from the expression.

"You don't have to thank me Izzy," He spoke, replacing the blue and white cap correctly, "I don't need it. Saving lives is the right thing to do, right?" Taichi rose an eyebrow, looking the other up and down, "However, I'll take thanks for saving your social life!"

"What are you talking about?" Koushiro asked skeptically.

"Here," Taichi held out the soccer shorts he'd just taken off, offering them to Koushiro, "Hope you don't mind going commando."

Koushiro blushed and snatched to shorts away, slipping them onto his waist quickly, not caring anymore if Taichi saw anything. He was a boy, so he saw the same things all the time, right? Plus, he did not enjoy the cold pavement on his behind. Not an experience he'd like to go through twice.

"Wait, what about you?" Koushiro looked downwards on Taichi, spotting some tight black shorts on his that stopped a bit longer than mid-thigh, though not by alot. The shorts seemed to almost disappear when he pulled down his soccer jersy.

The two walked out of the alleyway, Taichi asking if Koushiro about the "talking to himself" incident, and Koushiro explaining his theory on what might have happened, and how it may be related to the experiment he went through.

"Okay," Taichi nodded, "but I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"When you changed, you weren't wearing any of my underwear that had my name in it, were you?" Taichi snickered, enjoying the blush on the other's face.

"Yes, Tai, I did," Koushiro responded, his facial expression one of seriousness, "It had black permenent writing in it claming "Property Of Taichi Yagami" in it. I made sure of that."

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Taichi gluped, eyes slightly widened.

"So you _do_ have some that have writing in them?" Koushiro asked playfully.

"What? No! I thought you wrote that on them or something!" Taichi yelled at the other, a slight blush on his face.

"Besides, I don't see why you'd ask me that. Remember, you brought me my own to wear when I change forms."

"Oh," Taichi remembered, "Yeah. And that was such a shame, too. I really enjoyed sharing undergarments with you,"

"What?" Koushiro blushed slightly, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Tai teased, he and Koushiro walking towards his house as he sliently wondered where did that crazy cat go.

* * *

"Kari named me Blue?"

"Yes, she did. Said she didn't know anything about your personality, so she chose "Blue" for the name."

"Blue?"

"Well, would you like it if she gave you the name "Fluffy" or something like that instead?"

"I'd choke on a furball and die."

"Really?"

"Yeah, though I'd like to choke on something else," He spoke, claiming the lips of the other, gently pushing him onto the bed. "Wait. Did you hack into their data?"

"As best as I could," He answered, tiltling his neck, giving the other more access to the flesh of his neck.

"I love when you do things like that, you know?" He licked downward on the pale skin belonging to the man under him, running his fangs lightly over the other's shoulders.''

"I aim to please," He moaned, feeling the clawed hands roam under his shirt.

"Then please me," The other groaned, grinding his hips into the other's as he continued to feel him up.

Pants, sighs, and moans were heard from the bedroom door, echoing throughout the house they lived in.


	4. Chapter 4

SlippingSanity : I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I have alot of work on my plate as of late and not alot of free time. I will, however, try to update as much as I can whenever I can. Also does anyone know the name(s) of Jyou's brother(s)? I really need to know them! Seriously! If you do, please tell me! I don't even remember his (their) english name(s)!

Disclaimer : I do not own...

* * *

Chapter Four

_

* * *

_

_Thin metal needles pierce the skin, the feeling of a thousand hard pinches echoing throughout his body. He opens his mouth to scream, but nothing but air passes his lips._

Someone! Let me out of here!

_He clutches his hands into tight fists and pounds on the thick glass surrounding him, trapping him in its long tube coffin, trapping him around all sides and from the rooftop to the floor. The people outside the prison carry on with their jobs, observing his mental and medical condition, and writing about his frantic behavior and attitude. He slammed harder on the glass, the heavy thuds of his fists shaking the tube slightly, though not enough to break free._

I want out of here!

_He scratched at the barrier around him, banging his head harshly on the thick glass in front and all around him, his confindment driving him insane._

_The muffled sounds of the scientist shouting orders around to one another barely registered in his mind as he continued to swim within his madman like state. His head-pounding and fist-slamming intensified as he felt the heavy flow of liquid begin to fall from the top of the tube. The green liquid began to fill in around him as it always did when he went into his madman state of mind. _

_The liquid, a mixture of sedatives and micro robotics, began to splash and slosh around him as he struggles to swim within the closed confinds, and stay atop the menacing green. Despite his attempts, however, he drowns in what he hates, his body slowly falling from his high position near the roof, the world around him begining to fade away._

_A scientist with dark eyes and blue hair comes into his fading eyesight, an expression on his face different from the other colleges running around behind him. What was it? Worry? Fear?_

_The boy slowly rose his arm, placing it on the glass between his hand and the hand of the blue haired man on the other side of the tube. The boy inside opens his mouth slightly, bubbles of oxygen floating in the tube as he whispered._

_"Help me..."_

Taichi sat up rapidly in his bed, his breathing harder than normal, his eyes wide in fear. He stayed still, slowly calming himself, willing his heartbeat to return to normal.

"It was just a dream", Taichi breathed, resting an elbow on his knee and placing his chin inside his open palm.

Tiredly, Taichi observed the space around him. No glass, with the exception of the mirror and windows. No green water, only his flow of junk on the floor around him. Everything was exactly how it was when he fell asleep, and is exactly as all should be. Normal and absent of freaky tubes and oddly colored drug water.

"But how often," Taichi mused outloud, free falling onto his pillow and pulling the covers over his chest, "can someone have the same dream over and over..."

* * *

"The same dream for two weeks?" Koushiro questioned Taichi's words, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Yeah," Taichi confirmed, closing his eyes as he recalled the dream. The pain...the fear...the unheard pleas...

"Maybe there's something in your life hindering your actions, or maybe there's a suffocating secret in your mind that you want to get out, but can't quite find the ability to do so," Koushiro answered the wild haired boy after he mentally analyzed Taichi's situation as best as he could.

"Wow, that's deep," Taichi commented as he stood before his closet, looking over the many articles of clothing to find what he would be wearing for the day, as it was a weekend. "But I don't think it'd be anything like that."

"Really? Why not?" Koushiro wirled around in the chair in front of the computer to face the other.

"I don't think of myself as this "deep rooted" type of guy," he responded, snatching up a pair of shorts and a red short sleeved shirt with a blue stripe along the seams for his choice of wearing. "I'm more of the open book, headstrong type."

"I suppose," Koushiro breathed. He began to play over the different reason for Taichi's dream, trying to find a logical explaination. Perhaps it was a sort of premonition? A warning, perhaps? _No_ Koushiro shook his head. He didn't believe in such things, as they weren't logical. Maybe there's something in his daily activities that seem to trap Taichi? Did Taichi have obsessive compulsive disorder?

"Tai, do you suffer from OCD?"

Taichi pulled the red and blue shirt down over his chest, directing his eyesight over towards the seated individual.

"OCD?"

"Obsessive compulsive disorder." However, upon seeing the confused expression on the others face, did he elaborate, "It's a condition in which a person is driven to do certain things in a certain way in order to accurately go on with their day, or for a number of many different reasons." Koushiro paused before continuing, "Perhaps you feel trapped in the routine you're in, or maybe you haven't done a certain ritual during the daytime?"

"Nope, don't have it." Taichi answered, hopping around the room on one foot as he attempted to place his shoe on one foot.

"That would probably go easier if you'd sit down," Koushiro pointed at the brunette, addressing the shoe situation.

"Nah," Taichi smiled at the dog eared redhead, "I'll be fi--" A small choked scream squeezed through Taichi's lips as he lost his footing over a pile of his clothing and fell to the floor.

"I told you so."

Taichi groaned in responce.

* * *

"Just what do you mean by that?" The overseer of the Alpha revival process demanded, her forest-deep green eyes screaming the many more word she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and then some.

"We apologize, madam." A few of her subordinates lowered their heads in shame, "We tried to examine the occupants of the field and stands as you instructed, but there was an outside force interfering with out equipment."

"So, are you saying that we were hacked?"

"Yes."

The green eyed woman glared heavily, waving her hand and dismissing the others from her personal office. She took a seat on top of her metal desk, her long, curled blonde hair shimmering around her form illuminated in the noon sun. She crossed her legs, her feet hanging a few inches off of the carpeted floor, the end of her tight, black skirt riding up her thighs a bit from the action.

She growled deeply in her throat, her brow furrowing in irratance. _No!_ She screamed in her head._ This can't be! I had everything planned out perfectly. Based on what I managed to dig up from personal files on the computer, Alpha X 00-00-01 had to have been somewhere in the vicinity! _Her fist clenched tightly, lifting and punching the metal desk, a resounding thunking echoing in the room before vanishing into silence. _I won't..._

The blonde stood abruptly, running behind her desk and pulling back the chair and sitting down. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, the rapid strokes uncountable, as she began anew with her forbidden research. Her green eyes rapidly flew over the glowing screen, her eyes quickly reading a few lines of newly uncovered data and deciding if such data was valuable or worthless, maintaining it or discarding it as she saw fit.

_I won't lose out to him again! I'll finish what he dared to accomplish! This was my father's final wish to him, but he quit...Not me!_

"You hear me," She whispered into the ear of the mute lady air , "I won't fail you father! I'll show the world what you wanted to accomplish!" Her glare darkened, her fingers pausing over the keyboard. "...without his help..."

Her work was resumed.

* * *

_"Brother!" The younger blue haired child cried out to his brother, running to tthe other as fast as he could across the room, his arm extended forth as if to grab the offending metal away from his older brothers' mouth. "Stop! Please! You don't need to do this!"_

_Tears dropped down the elders cheeks like a crystal waterfall, matching the sad majestic tears running down his younger brothers' cheeks. Unlike his brother, however, his tears did not hold fear and sadness in them as they shed, but the tears held the same meaning of a person finally obtaining peace in their chaotic world. Happiness and relief, with a pinch of sadness that longed for the pain of the chaos._

_"Remember ..., okay?" The elder of the two spoke to his younger brother, a smile on his face as his finger squeezed tightly on the trigger._

_The younger screamed at the height of his lungs, his eyes wide with shock, fear, and sadness. His body trembled, his weight becoming to much for his legs to support. He fell to the floor beneath him on his knees, a shaky hand reaching for the other. He didn't see a dead body...He didn't see a dead body bleeding...He didn't see his brother shoot himself in the--_

_"No!" The little boy cried out, fighting his hardest against the arms wrapped around his waist pulling him away from his brother. "Put me down! Stop it! Let me go!" His frantic yelling only outmatched by the rough, frantic movements of his body. He kicked at the person holding him, flailing his arms and legs, twisting his body in odd angles to escape._

_"Please! You have to calm down!"_

_"No!" The little boy stubbornly cried, his escape efforts now twofold, "No!" He repeated, slamming his head backwards into the unknown restrainer's face. His action was rewarded with instant feedom. However, as instant as it was attained it was taken away, this time by more that one person, each one smart enough to keep the little boy at arms length. "Let me go!"_

_"Please calm down!"_

_"No!" He repeated his words while wondering how long it took for a persons' mind to comprehend a small two letter word. No meant No!_

_He hissed in pain as a sharp pain was administrated into his right forearm. His dark eyes traveled to the pain, expanding as he noticed a foreign liquid being administered into his veins. What were they doing?_

_The young child snatched away from the other person as they relieved the needle from his arm. He noticed, just barely, that he was no longer being held. He was free! He took a step towards the one he knew...knows as his brother, only to find the other so far away. He tried and tried again, but realized his attempts were fruitless. He tried once more, but it maintained the same result as all previous attempts at a reunion. Nothing different had changed. What had they done to him?_

_The young fell to the floor, his world seemingly in slow motion. He could hear the beating of his frantic hummingbird heart, could hear every deep, paniced breath as he shakily inhaled and exhaled it. His eyes fell halfway on their journey downward, offering the distressed young one a sliver of the world outside the darkness of his eyelids._

_"Take him along! We may be able to liberate the information he was so desperately hiding from us." A female voice commanded from behind him._

_The world tilted and spun for a few seconds before clearing. Dark eyes were greeted by a hazy combination of colors. White, yellow, and more unidentifiable colors surrounded him._

_"Hello," The yellow and white blur somehow spoke to the boy, the voice particularly sweet, yet oddly familiar. Who was this woman? "You'll be comming with us."_

_He tried to question the woman's actions, but he could barely identify up from down at the point._

_"I hope you don't mind," She continued as she walked, whispering in the little boy's ear, "but you're awfully important. You just might be of service to us, little Jyou Kido."_

* * *

"Uh, Jyou? I think he's bandaged enough now."

Addressed blue haired teen blinked rapidly, rousing himself from his wandering thoughts of the past to the current present.

"Um, sorry!" He apologized to the other boy, the simple bandage for the other's scraped knee now a thick cast around the entire lower half of the leg, shoe included. "I'll fix that right now!" He grapped a pair of sissors from the first aid kit and began to correct his decorative mistake.

"It's okay!" Taichi assured Jyou with laughter in his tone and a goofy smile on his face. "I don't mind...um, Jyou, right?"

"Yeah," He confirmed, rebandaging the scrape with no mental distractions, "and you said your name was..."

"Oh! I'm Taichi!" Said boy introduced himself, holding out his hand towards Jyou and the other new acquantance.

"Well nice to meet you Taichi!" Jyou smiled in return, taking Taichi's hand in a friendly hand shake as the two stood from their positions on the clean gray concrete below scarcly littered with fallen tree leaves. "And this is Yamato!" Jyou gestered towards the blonde teen behind himself.

"Hey," Yamato greeted Taichi with a short wave of his hand, though it might have just been a raised hand to sweep the golden strands of hair from his deep ocean colored eyes.

Taichi blushed lightly, a goofy closed eyes smile on his face, laughter seeping through with embarassment.

_Maybe he's still mad..._Taichi mused mentally, scratching the back of his head in an embarassed manner. _After all, I did crash into him...Wait! He's the one who pushed me into the bushes and cut open my knee! What am I embarassed about? I should kick his--_

"Is this your dog?" Yamato asked, bending his knees to look the dog in the eyes.

"Huh? Um, yes he is," Taichi replied, his attention snatched from his thoughts to the canine form of his friend at the end of the leash.

Yamato didn't seem to hear Taichi, or even take notice of the outside world around him. Yamato appered to no longer be in the earthly world he and Jyou stood in, but in an intirely different dimension with Koushiro as is passenger.

Yamato's blue eyes stared directly into Koushiro's own black eyes, the ocean colored eyes seeming to have swallowed Koushiro in it's cool depts and pulled him to the very bottom. He felt a rush of the double edged liquid flow through him, every fiber of his being, human mixture and dog alike, lit on fire with the icy coolness, and became paralyzed by the frozen gaze. Silently Koushiro prayed for Taichi to tug him away on the leather leash he was attached to, but there was also a part of him that screamed for Koushiro to explore the other's eyes. Something in him told the story of Yamato holding something in his eyes, and that it was up to Koushiro to take it from Yamato.

_But what is it?_ Koushiro pondered, swiming through the liquid. _What does he have for me?_

_**Answers.**_

Koushiro inhaled sharply. _Did I just hear...?_

_**Yes. I'm telepathically communicating with you. It's one of our abilities.**_

Koushiro stared at Yamato, confusion weighing heavily on him as a waterfall does a strand of hair.

_I don't understand..._

_**That's why I'm here.**_


End file.
